1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus in which a printing material cartridge can be mounted.
2. Related Art
Recently, as a printing material cartridge, a cartridge in which a storage device that stores information regarding a printing material (for example, a remaining ink amount) is mounted has been used. In addition, a technique for detecting a mounted state of the printing material cartridge has been used. For example, in JP-A-2009-274438, a signal that is different from a signal for detecting a remaining ink amount is supplied to a remaining ink amount sensor provided in an ink cartridge, thereby performing mounting detection of the cartridge. In a technique according to the related art, it is common to detect a mounted state using one or two terminals from among a number of terminals provided in a cartridge.
However, even when that the cartridge is correctly mounted is detected, there may be cases where contacts between other terminals that are not used for the mounting detection and terminals of a printing apparatus are insufficient. In particular, when contacts of terminals for a storage device are insufficient, there is a problem in that errors occur during reading of data from the storage device or writing of data in the storage device.
However, as an aspect of detection of the mounted state or contacts of the printing material cartridge, short circuit detection which examines whether or not terminals of a cartridge are short-circuited may be performed. During the short circuit detection, for example, a terminal for short circuit detection is provided at a position adjacent to a terminal for a high voltage to which a voltage higher than a general power supply voltage (3.3V) is applied, and whether or not an excessive voltage is generated in the terminal for short circuit detection is examined. In addition, when an excessive voltage is detected in the terminal for short circuit detection, application of a high voltage to the terminal for a high voltage is stopped. However, even though the application of a high voltage is immediately stopped when the excessive voltage is generated in the terminal for short circuit detection, there is a problem in that due to the excessive voltage generated before the stoppage, there is a possibility that some defects may be generated in the cartridge or the printing apparatus.
Moreover, the problems described above are not limited to the ink cartridge and also occur in printing material cartridges in which different kinds of printing materials (for example, toner) are stored. Furthermore, the same problems also occur in liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject different kinds of liquid from the printing materials and liquid storage containers (liquid containers) therefor.
JP-A-2005-326779 and JP-A-2006-297826 are examples of related art.